


Тор пошел по бабам

by herat



Category: Disney Princesses, Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сюжет появился по ходу дискуссии о второй "Белоснежке и охотнике", акценты в которой обещали сдвинуть на Охотника. В общем, несчастливые приключения загулявшего Тора в волшебной стране.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тор пошел по бабам

После своего первого путешествия в гостеприимный Мидгард и двух ночей под бесстыдным звездным небом, о которых было неловко рассказывать даже бывалому Фандралу, Тор решил, что неплохо бы при случае повторить. И случай, что б его, как назло тут же представился. Кто же знал?..

 

**Белоснежка**

 

Вообще, вся эта история с Белоснежкой была ооооогромной ошибкой. На самом деле наследнику Асгарда приглянулась местная королева. Чего уж там, какой-никакой опыт общения с опасными психопатами у него уже имелся. Но, кажется, Локи в кои-то веки говорил чистую правду, утверждая, что над его методами обольщения еще работать и работать. Долго и кропотливо. А Белоснежка… Вот, кстати, о Белоснежке. Никогда!.. Никогда не перебегайте дорогу девушке, которая провела период полового созревания в одноместной темнице, развлекая себя обществом асексуального альбиноса и птенцов Чужих. Громовержец только сказал «Привет», а она уже мысленно пролистала всю Кама-Сутру. Когда на восьмой день после победы над Ровенной эта сексуальная маньячка наконец-то выпустила его из своих лап, Тор, не чувствуя под собой ног и того бесценного, что еще неделю назад было между ними, пополз обратно в темный лес, приговаривая: – Я только за сигаретами и обратно, ненасытная моя, честное божественное!

 

**Красная шапочка**

  
Через пару дней скитаний по лесу, истощенный кошмарами о надругавшейся над ним Белоснежке, Тор наконец-то вышел к одинокой избушке, ютившейся на неожиданно светлой поляне. На травке под окном, заложив одну руку за голову и покачивая носками кедов в такт подобию музыки, рвущемуся из наушников, лежала малолетняя пацанка в красной толстовке.  
\- Еще один охотник? – флегматично спросила она, свободной рукой пытаясь нащупать дорогу к стоящей рядом корзинке с румяными пирожками.  
Тор испуганно замотал головой, отгоняя от себя навязчивые воспоминания. По возвращении домой ему будет нужна терапия. И крепкое материнское объятье.  
Будто бы помогая, из открытого окошка вырвался тонкий вскрик.  
\- Не стоит, - предупредила девчушка, заметив его благородный порыв в направлении двери. И ведь как была права!  
\- Закрой дверь, извращенец! – прорычал остолбеневшему богу наполовину обратившийся вервольф, и бог… Бог послушно вышел из избушки. И даже поставил собственноручно выбитую дверь на место.  
\- Бабуля опубликовала объявление на сайте знакомств. «Распутная вдова ищет молодого оборотня и крепкого охотника для осуществления давней эротической фантазии», - процитировала девчушка. – Съешь пирожок, обещаю, тебе сразу станет лучше. Мне эту корзинку друг из Амстердама привез. И его даже через границу пропустили, представляешь?!

**Спящая красавица**

Преломив пирожок с Красной шапочкой, Тора пробило на хавчик. После третьей дозы он уже очень смутно припоминал, как прорубался через дикий лес к заброшенному замку, следуя за сонмом божественных ароматов, и карабкался в окошко высоченной башни, потому что дверь ему открыть никто не удосужился.  
Гости на этом пиру уснули прямо за столом, оставив половину кушаний практически нетронутыми. А чуть поодаль от остальных на широком диване лежала прекрасная юная дева. Аврора, судя по надписи на местами погрызенном именинном торте.  
\- Знакомая картина, - против воли вырвалось у громовержца.  
И прекрасная юная дева по имени Аврора открыла налитые кровью глаза.  
\- Где я? Кто здесь?  
\- Вы случайно не яблоком отравились? – осторожно спросил Тор, медленно отступая к окну. Кто их знает, этих мидгарцев, может, у них такая веселая традиция: держать королевских дочерей взаперти до совершеннолетия, чтобы они потом на первых встречных бросались.  
\- Конечно, яблоком, – прохрипела Аврора, стерилизуя дыханием окружающее пространство. – Ну, не абсентом же! Кстати, а у тебя это… опохмелиться нечем?

 

**Ариэль**

Все-таки женский алкоголизм – это зло. Жестом профессионального фокусника Аврора выудила из-за дивана початую бутылку абсента и… И в следующую минуту Тор проснулся на тонущем корабле. Судя по болезненно яркому солнцу, только-только поднимавшемуся из-за горизонта, между этими двумя минутами прошли как минимум сутки.  
К слову, плавал наследник Асгарда чуть хуже слепого котенка. Топориком. Ну, не царское это дело – барахтаться в грязной воде c рыбами и еще Один знает чем. В общем, пополнил бы наш спесивый герой собой печальную статистику происшествий на воде, если бы в последний момент чья-то рука, крепко обхватив поперек груди, не отвоевала его у беснующейся пучины.  
Уже на берегу, выплевав легкие вместе с морской водой и на радостях расцеловав мокрый песочек, Тор наконец-то удосужился взглянуть на свою спасительницу. И слова благодарности замерли у него на губах… Под боком, тяжело дыша после заплыва, лежало… Один знает что. Под самодельным бюстгальтером из ракушек соблазнительно вздымалась крепкая девичья грудь, но вот вместо прилагавшихся в таком случае стройных длинных ножек в отблесках утреннего солнца горел чешуей длинный рыбий хвост.  
\- Похудеть бы тебе, морячок, килограммов на дцать, - отдышавшись, посоветовало Один знает что и, вильнув на прощание хвостом, нырнуло обратно в море.

 

**Золушка**

 

Смеркалось. После целого дня бессмысленных скитаний брошенный Один знаем чем на произвол судьбы, замерзший и голодный бог грома наконец-то вышел к цивилизации. Ну, ладно, к наметкам цивилизации. Небольшая деревенька на окраине леса уже засыпала, и лишь в одном-единственном доме до сих пор горели огни. По узкой мощеной дорожке в саду ковыляла припорошенная золой блондинка в хрустальных туфлях.  
\- Говорю тебе, нет здесь никаких мышей! – доказывала она парящей в воздухе крылатой бабуле. – Меня бы мачеха со свету сжила!  
Наверно, все-таки не стоило мешать абсент с коноплей.  
А между тем его несчастливые «колокольчики», только-только начавшие оживать после тесного общения с Белоснежкой, уже целый день страдали от трения о намокшую и холодную кожу брюк. Выбора не было.  
\- Простите, а у вас случайно не найдется сухих кальсонов  
Шел бы он лучше своей дорогой. Целей бы остался.  
\- О! – обрадовалась бабуля и без предупреждения прицелилась в гостя какой-то странной белой палкой, которую сжимала в ладони, точь-в-точь Один - свое копье.  
\- Между прочим, это невежливо – так обращаться с иноземным богом, - хотел пожурить старушенцию громовержец. Но с языка почему-то слетело громкое:  
\- Иго-го!  
Локи обязательно оценил бы шутку.

 

**Белль**

 

\- Да что ж за бабы такие в этом Мидгарде?! Чур меня! – пыхтел Тор, ловко орудуя уже знакомым топором и вовсю сублимируя на ни в чем не повинных дровах.  
Сбежав от Доброй феи - что б ее подорвало и подбросило! – бедный громовержец нашел приют в ближайшей к замке таверне, договорившись с хозяином о ночлеге и новом комплекте одежды в обмен на аренду своих бицепцев. За три часа работы он честно заслужил долгожданное сухое исподнее, баранью ногу и огромный стакан медовухи, чтобы забыть последние сутки, как страшный сон. И вот когда хмель наконец-то ударил в голову, обещая полную чистку памяти, в развеселой толпе сверкнули влажные карие глаза…  
Остаток ночи Тор провел, утешая наконец-то осознавшую свои противоестественные наклонности зоофилку Белль, которая сначала заманила его в «нумера» на втором этаже, а в самый ответственный момент дала задний ход.  
\- Я его люблюююююю! – ревела она навзрыд, уткнувшись в его новую СУХУЮ рубашку. - А он живоооооотное!!!  
Да уж, Локи в свое время отреагировал гораздо спокойнее, хотя последствия его короткого «романа» были куда интереснее.  
\- А, может, все еще утрясется, а? Встретишь какого-нибудь обычного парня…  
\- Уже встретила, - шмыгнула носом Белль.  
\- Кого?  
\- Тебяяяяя!..  
Значит, не утрясется.  
\- Ну, любовь зла, - не придумав ничего обнадеживающее, философски заметил Тор, - полюбишь и…  
И притихшая было девушка разразилась новым потоком слез. Да, неудачное вышло сравнение.

 

**Сиф и Джейн  
**

  
Тор был готов расцеловать дверь в квартиру прекрасной, психически здоровой Джейн, когда наконец-то оказался на ее пороге. Ну их, к читаури эти загулы! Не стоят они того.  
Ему открыла Сиф, одетая… то есть практически раздетая. На фоне пережитого стресса у громовержца вырвался совершенно непотребный истерический смешок.  
\- Пришел? – донесся из спальни мелодичный и немного хмельной голосок. – Снимай сережки, я выиграла!  
\- Вот неужели нельзя было сначала домой заглянуть? Мне эти серьги, между прочим, мама подарила! Твоя!  
\- Ээээ… Что здесь происходит?  
\- Понимаешь, - закусив подозрительно припухшую губу, пустилась в объяснения валькирия, послушно вытаскивая из ушей сережки, - я думала, что ты здесь, и явилась скандалить.  
\- Но тебя не было! – переняла эстафету выскочившая из спальни Джейн. – А я, между прочим, ждала! Даже комбинацию новую купила, видишь?  
Видел.  
\- Ну, мы выпили за знакомство, немножко поболтали о твоих нездоровых отношениях с братом…  
\- О твоих вечных походах…  
\- О тяжелой женской доле…  
А пока они заговаривали ему зубы, рука Джейн как бы между делом скользнула на талию Сиф, а подбородок оказался у нее на плече. И, верите или нет, что-то в этой картине ужасно смущало.  
\- И, понимаешь, слово за слово…  
\- В общем, гуляй, Тор

 

 


End file.
